Losing Streak
by The Emcee
Summary: Ieyasu, the star quarter back of his high school's football team, has just lost the final game of their season and he's not very happy about it. Mitsunari tries to cheer him up.


Title: Losing Streak

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Ieyasu/Mitsunari

Rating: K+

Summary: Ieyasu, the star quarter back of his high school's football team, has just lost the final game of their season and he's not very happy about it. Mitsunari tries to cheer him up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom.

Summary: My youngest nephew is in football and I've just started learning about it. It was only a matter of time before I had the itch to write a story featuring the game and here it is. By the way, the football I'm talking about it American football, so to anyone not from the USA…I'm sorry. Work with me here, if you would please. Thank you! Please feel free to leave a comment in the town section below. R&R. Enjoy!

 **~…~**

 **Losing Streak**

 **~…~**

Mitsunari frowned as he stood by the home side bleachers. The game had ended half an hour ago and the field was practically empty. Only the remaining football players who were heading towards their cars were left, which is why he was frowning. His boyfriend, Ieyasu, should have been one of them; he should have finished showering and changing fifteen minutes ago or so, yet Mitsunari hadn't seen hide or hair of him. Typically, Ieyasu would have left the locker rooms with Motochika and Date, but Date had left ten minutes ago with Yukimura and Motochika, who had come out with Date as usual, was talking to Motonari Mori, his unofficial boyfriend (Motonari refused to make it official even though those two had been 'not-dating' for three years now).

Mitsunari had never really seen eye to eye with Motonari and because of that he really didn't want to ask Motochika where Ieyasu was even though the pair was maybe ten feet from him at the most. Motonari, who was the head of the school newspaper, was always at every game taking notes and the like for the paper and also for the morning announcements and he would always talk to Motochika after every game.

Sighing to himself, grumbling on the inside, Mitsunari approached Motochika, his frown turning into a scowl. Motonari was, of course, the first to notice him approaching.

"Oh, Mitsunari. What is it that you want?" Motonari asked him. He had never failed to make Mitsunari feel as though he was a nuisance even though his words and tone never sounded stand-offish or anything aside from pleasant, perhaps even bored.

"I was wondering if either of you two have seen Ieyasu around," Mitsunari replied, turning to Motochika as he spoke.

"Oh, yeah. He was still in the locker room when Masamune and I left," Motochika said and a worried look passed over his face. "He's taking the loss pretty hard."

"I see. Thank you, Motochika. Motonari," Mitsunari said with a nod and headed for the locker rooms.

Why had he not thought of that? Though Ieyasu was generally happy and energetic, this season's losing streak for the team had been getting to him. And tonight, their last game, must have taken an even greater toll on him, especially since the game had been against Northeastern, one of the toughest teams around. Ieyasu was the team's quarter back and they usually had a pretty good season, but they had lost almost every match this year aside from two. That left nine losses. Definitely not a good season.

Mitsunari stepped into the hallway and followed the twist and turns until he finally encountered the door to the boys' locker room. Stepping inside, at first, he didn't see his boyfriend. Then again, Ieyasu rarely used any of the lockers or benches close to the door. Turning left, Mitsunari made his way towards the lockers closest to the showers and low and behold there was Ieyasu. Sitting on a bench, clad in nothing but his boxers (the ones Mitsunari got him last Christmas with the Grinch on them), Ieyasu was rubbing a hand across his forehead, a sign that told Mitsunari just how tired and defeated he really was. He didn't even look up when Mitsunari approached him and knelt in front of him.

"Ieyasu?" Mitsuanri asked. Peering through his fingers, Ieyasu met his gaze and Mitsunari saw just how exhausted he was.

He often forgot just how physical each and every game of football really was. Even practices were harsh and Ieyasu, Motochika, Date, and the rest of the team had been down on their luck and in their spirits for the past couple of weeks, which didn't help them any. Couple that with homework, family, and all of the in between and Ieyasu must has surely been feeling as though the weight of the world was crushing him.

"Oh, Mitsunari. I'm sorry. I forgot that you were waiting for me," Ieyasu said and he straightened up, both hands on his knees, holding him up. He winced slightly and Mitsunari frown again.

"It's fine. I don't mind waiting. But…how are you feeling?" Mitsunari asked him, placing his hands on top of Ieyasu's far larger ones. One of the many things Mitsunari disliked about himself were his hands, which he thought were far too feminine for a guy. Ieyasu loved him and often told him how soft and smooth his hands were whereas his own were rough and calloused.

"I'm good. I'm good. Just tired. Really, really tired," Ieyasu replied and gave Mitsunari a half-hearted smile. It was too bad that Mitsunari had known him all of his life and didn't buy that smile one bit.

"And?" he prodded.

"And what else?" Ieyasu said before rolling his shoulders back. Mitsunari heard them crack and he could only imagine just how sore his boyfriend was.

"You've been 'just tired' since the game against Delone," Mitsunari commented. "And that was eight games ago."

Ieyasu sighed and he slumped forward again, his forehead almost touching Mitsunari's. He suddenly looked much older than seventeen and Mitsunari felt a pang of sympathy stab his heart. Seeing Ieyasu like this was unsettling and it made him feel bad. Although he wanted to do something, he didn't know what he could do to make things better. The truth was that he and Ieyasu hadn't spent a lot of time together outside of school lately due to practice, games, homework, and other school projects. It had been quite a while since they had last cuddled and though Mitsunari wouldn't admit so out loud, he missed it, very much so.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Or…maybe it was… An idea was beginning to form in his head and Mitsunari shifted on his knees, the urge to call his guardian, Yoshitsugu, and ask him about it almost overwhelming.

"It's just…everyone's been working so hard and have been giving it their all, but we haven't gotten anywhere. I know that it's just a game and that winning isn't everything…" Ieyasu trailed off and he looked so frustrated and upset that Mitsunari moved closer to him.

"But when you've put all of your time and effort into it and things don't work even remotely close to what you envisioned, it's hard to swallow," Mitsunari finished for him. Ieyasu nodded.

"Yeah, it is. And…I guess…it's just gotten me down in the dumps. It doesn't help that I haven't been sleeping much lately," Ieyasu said.

"And why haven't you been sleeping well?" Mitsunari demanded to know, sounding both stern and concerned at the same time. He couldn't help it; after having known Ieyasu ever since before he could even remember, he worried excessively over his boyfriend.

"I've been going over plays through my head and trying to see where we went wrong and what could have been done to fix it," Ieyasu answered. Mitsunari sighed, sat up taller, and wrapped his arms around Ieyasu in a tight hug. Those strong, muscular arms that he was so well acquainted with returned the embrace and Ieyasu buried his head against Mitsunari's neck. Such a simple gesture and yet it was apparently what Ieyasu needed; the taller teen felt the tension seep out of his boyfriend.

"I know that you like to take on as much as you can, but Shingen is the couch for a reason, Ieyasu," Mitsunari said. "Let him worry about that stuff."

"I know, I know, but I just can't help it," Ieyasu said.

They remained like that for quite some time. After what felt like forever, Ieyasu finally pulled away and gave Mitsunari a smile that was genuine.

"I suppose I ought to get dressed now. It's late and my parents are probably wondering where I am," Ieyasu said and laughed a bit sheepishly.

"Speaking of which, would you mind if I spent the weekend at your house?" Mitsunari blurted out. Ieyasu stopped reaching for his bag, obviously in shock, and then he smiled brighter than the sun.

"Would I mind? Not at all! That would be wonderful! It's been a while since you've spent the weekend and my parents are missing you too," Ieyasu said before pulling Mitsunari into a bear hug.

"Is Yoshitsugu okay with it?" Ieyasu asked him.

"I'll call him on the way to your house. I doubt he'll mind as long as my homework is done," Mitsunari replied.

"Great! I might not be a lot of fun tonight though, Mitsunari. I'm beat," Ieyasu said as he tugged his shirt over his head and straightened it out. Mitsunari blushed at the thought of just what kind of 'fun' Ieyasu had meant.

"I just want to spend time with you and get you to relax, which won't happen unless I make you! I'm not a sex-crazed fiend like Date," Mitsunari grumbled, his blush darkening at Ieyasu's laughter. After Ieyasu pulled his pants, socks, and shoes on, he picked up his bag and slung an arm around Mitsunari's shoulders.

"Ha, ha! I know you're not. You're my cute, little fox, aren't you?" Ieyasu teased. Mitsunari coughed, almost choking on air, and he glared at his boyfriend.

"Stop saying things like that!"

"But, Mitsunari, you are cute! A lot of people think so," Ieyasu said with a smile.

"I don't care what those people think. Their opinions don't matter to me," Mitsunari grumbled. Well, at least Ieyasu was feeling well enough to tease him. That was good sign.

"Do mine?" Ieyasu asked him. They stopped walking, having made it to Ieyasu's car, and he unlocked it and threw his bag into the back seat before turning back to him.

"Of course your opinions matter to me," Mitsunari answered, his face turning red once again. Ieyasu stepped closer to him and smiled gently down at him.

"Good! Then that means I can call you cute," Ieyasu said. Before Mitsunari could retort, he was being kissed by his boyfriend.

Closing his eyes, he returned the kiss and pressed even closer to Ieyasu, reveling in his body heat. He had missed just being with Ieyasu and couldn't wait to get to his house. Even if all they did this weekend was cuddle, that'd be perfectly fine by him. Unfortunately, their kiss ended all too soon and Mitsunari found himself wanting more. As much as he wanted to just curl up beside Ieyasu, however, he was all too aware of the fact that they were standing in the school parking lot.

"Come on, Mitsunari. Let's get going," Ieyasu said.

"Okay," Mitsunari mumbled softly, his mind still foggy from Ieyasu's kiss.

As they headed towards Ieyasu's house, Mitsunari was eventually able to defog his mind and he watched Ieyasu out of the corner of his eye. He looked as tired and worn out as he said he was, but there was a smile on his face and the familiar light spark in his eyes. A small smile graced his lips as relief flooded him. It appeared that his boyfriend's mood had lightened considerably despite his team's losing streak. That was good; seeing Ieyasu frown and sluggish was disturbing, even terrifying.

"Home sweet home," Ieyasu said softly as he pulled into his drive way.

"Happy that it's all over?" Mitsunari asked him as they got out.

"Not so much happy as relieved," Ieyasu said, grabbing his bag out of the back seat.

"It's not your fault, Ieyasu. Losing streaks happen. You'll do better next year," Mitsunari reassured him. Ieyasu's chocolate brown eyes lit up and he beamed at him.

"Do you really think so?" he asked.

"No, I just enjoy lying to you. Of course I think so. I wouldn't waste my words if I didn't have faith in you," Mitsunari scowled. Even after so long, he was still taken aback by how bright Ieyasu could smile, how handsome he looked, and how warm and light he made Mitsunari feel.

Ieyasu pulled Mitsunari into his arms and kissed him again. He quickly pulled away, leaving Mitsunari craving more, and searched for his house key on his key ring.

"We should get inside. What would the neighbors think if they saw us kissing on my porch?" Ieyasu said. He found his key and inserted it into the door.

"Probably the same thing they say about Date and Yukimura," Mitsunari replied as he followed Ieyasu into the house.

"You're probably right," Ieyasu laughed.

"By the way, thank you, Mitsunari," Ieyasu said, stopping dead on the stairs and turning back to him. The look in his eyes filled Mitsunari with a bubbly heat and his face flushed. His heart skipped a beat at the look he was being given and he almost tripped on the step. Luckily, Ieyasu caught him before they collided with each other and he held him in his arms.

"Wh-why are you thanking me?" Mitsunari said once he had straightened up.

"For lifting my spirits," Ieyasu said and stroked his cheek fondly before taking hold of one of his hands.

"Let's get you settled in," he said softly and Mitsunari followed him to his room, the path as familiar to him as the one in his own house.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Mitsunari cuddled up beside Ieyasu on his bed and listened as his boyfriend fell asleep, thankful that Ieyasu was in better spirits now than what he had been earlier.


End file.
